blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Hazama/Move List
CP= Not much has changed about Hazama in this installment, save for possible nerfs to his original Hirentotsu loop from Extend. However his new Jakatsu move is able to open up many combo possibilities for him (along with a ton of bait possibilities, not unlike his usual riling nature), and his Orochi Burensō is yet a new addition to his dangerous mixup game as a tick throw. However, despite Hazama's little in change in comparison to the other veterans (is it me or is it some form of saturated trolling in-line with his character?), he has rather as mentioned before, suffered some notable nerfs. His Serpent's Infernal Rapture loses its once-dreaded Fatal Counter property, and his Mizuchi Rekkazan no longer hits low. Though on the upside, Hazama gains a variety of new Fatal Counter options with his 6B and Jakō, and his Gashōkyaku launching straight up instead of flinging away opens up even more combos. His infamous j.C however, has also gotten quite a nerf; the meter gain is much less significant per hit. Overall, not much has significantly changed for Hazama, so more previous users of him may adjust a bit well. His previous potency from the previous installments has barely been toned down, as his strengths still reside in combos from any hit confirm and impressive mobility. His Overdrive is the Jörmungandr, another variation of the Ouroboros that signifies the end of the world when it lets go of its tail. This enables Hazama to not only rid himself of his chains' "dead zones", but it also grants him his infamous life-stealing aura from his Unlimited Form. |-| CS/CSII/CSEX= Hazama can be a tricky-to-use character with a unique playstyle. Although his chains and slow speed are well-suited for a zoning character, he excels particularly well up-close, where he can make use of his numerous mixup and okizeme options. Unlike Hakumen, Carl, and Arakune, his "hop dash" is grounded and can be canceled at any time with normals, specials, or barrier, improving his short-range movement options, even enabling him to wavedash. It should also be noted that Hazama has one of the de facto best meter gain rates in the game, as almost all of his combos go into multiple j.Cs, which builds meter extremely quickly. It is not uncommon for a good Hazama player to always have at least 50% meter, making Serpent's Infernal Rapture a constant threat due to its Fatal Counter property. And not to mention, he already is well noted for his combos off of any hit confirm, making him quite the abare-type character. Although he is relatively slow compared to most of the cast, Hazama is excellent for applying pressure, as his drives make slow moves that would normally be safe at fullscreen (i.e. Jin's projectiles) extremely risky, forcing opponents to play a close-up game even if their character is unsuited for it (i.e. Rachel). At the same time, however, Hazama can make the opponent's rushdown risky as well, stuffing approaches easily with his drive and his Rising Fang (214D~B) special, which is invulnerable on startup and moves Hazama back enough to be virtually safe, and punishing holes in rushdown extremely hard with Serpent's Infernal Rapture (236236B), which can deal more than 7k damage in the right circumstances. At the same time, Hazama is able to punish opponents for playing overly defensively, poking them safely from a distance with his drives and punishing bad blocking with an extremely strong mixup game consisting of crossups, overheads, and command throws. Despite this generally well-rounded playstyle, however, Hazama's slow walking speed makes it difficult for him to catch characters fast enough to consistently get out of the reach of his chains and throw out projectiles from a safe distance. He has a comparatively difficult time against Hakumen and Arakune, who are both capable of both negating his mixup game and his approach options by hitting his chains, countering, or air dashing (Hakumen) or onslaughting him with bugs (Arakune). Also, Hazama can only shoot out one chain at a time, so characters can move in by going around them well enough or negating them with a multitude of projectiles at once. Though it is thanks to his Ouroboros followups that he can escape projectile punishes, though one must not be reckless in which followups to use, making it a bit situational. People can also stuff Serpent's Infernal Rapture with an invincible attack or a counter, and run away with enough skill needed since Hazama must get close to his opponent to be efficient. A good runaway game is needed to stay on one's toes against Hazama. Also, if one can keep him in the air, the only tools he has on hand will be the Wind Serpent's Fang (j.214B), his j.C and his Drives. His game works best on ground to start punishment for setups to safely use his aerial tools as he has no midair Distortion Drives. Ironically, Hazama, unlike most pressure/offensive happy characters like Ragna and Jin, lacks the range needed on his normals for long range poke punishes, as his 2B, 3C and j.B are the only pokes he has on his disposal. This means runaway playstyles are quite effective against him; thus, Hazama often needs to end up as close to his opponent as much as possible as his normals tend to have notable pushback, making his footsies game notably weak (especially on ground). His 3C is often relied on a lot, and even then, moves that can dodge the lower hitbox like Ragna's 5B (if positioned properly) can easily counter hit Hazama out of it. His low mobility also does not help matters as he must also rely on his Drive to gap-close frequently. One other notable weakness of Hazama's his is lack of meterless reversals; due to this, he can be in a very tight spot when under pressure and due to his average amount of health, and his Drive follow ups despite providing great mobility, provide no invincibility, and must be used rationally. Because of this, Hazama relies a lot on the system mechanics to get himself out of a jam. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II, Hazama gained several drastic changes that made him much less beginner-friendly. His normal bread and butter combos involving Devouring Fang have been removed, and replaced with complex OTG combos involving his modified 6C, which pins the opponent to the ground now allowing him to dash in and use 5C to start his air juggles. As with every character, Hazama's style was changed to allow for better pressure when the opponent is trapped in the corner. In Extend, Hazama has gained a powerful, but very difficult new tool to use. Making use of the Tiger Knee input (2369/2147) via his Wind Serpent's Fang and the right set of moves in a combo, it is now possible for Hazama to use his Rising and/or Falling Fang in such a way that he can force the opponent into a loop. With this new tactic, Hazama is able to gain exorbitant amounts of meter in the corner while leaving the opponent utterly helpless as he combos into Serpent's Infernal Rapture from the loop for big damage. But at a cost, he seems to have lost most of his damage potential from the past two games. Of note is that Hazama has a non-standard dash. Instead of running, he will perform a short sliding step forward and stop automatically after a set distance. This dash can be canceled with normals, specials, or barrier block. Movelists CS/CP= Normals |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat Gain = 124 |Description = A standing "door knock" hand attack forward. Run-of-the-mill standing poke. Cancels into itself. Jump cancelable. }} |Image = |Damage = 550 |Heat Gain = 227 |Description = A knee strike. Short-range staple combo starter. Despite its short range in comparison to most of the 5B's of the cast, this has quite a notable frame advantage, making it a very good pressure tool for frame traps. Jump cancelable, that is until BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. }} |Image = |Damage = 300x2 |Heat Gain = 124x2 |Description = Upward outward cross slash with both knives. Hits twice. Jump cancelable. Decent AA hitbox and often good for OTG pickups, and can also be used for pressure. Be wary of its short horizontal range however. }} |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat Gain = 124 |Description = A crouching jab with open hand. Run-of-the-mill-crouching poke. Tends to come out a bit faster than the other 2A's of the cast, and easily makes it very strong in pressure and frame traps of all sorts a la its priority due to how fast the hitbox comes out. Does not cancel into itself. }} |Image = |Damage = 450 |Heat Gain = 186 |Description = A crouching turning poke kick sweep. Hits low. Decent poke that comes out fast and recovers fast, though it tends to have the least range out of Hazama's main footsie tools. Combos into 3C on crouching opponents or on CH. Can cause Hazama's hurtbox to shrink, enabling some timely invincibility via dodging certain moves to beat them out. }} |Image = |Damage = 660 |Heat Gain = 273 |Description = Upward turning slash with knife that creates a brief flash. Upper-body invulnerable. Launches on counter hi and jump cancellable (usually the source of his Hirentotsu loops in CS: Extend). Combos well into 4D on airborne opponents. However, should be used sporadically due to its weakpoint at horizontal range (and thus it can be baited or can miss if the opponent is pushed too far during hitstun), though it is good to use during pressure. }} |Image = |Damage = 600 |Heat Gain = 248 |Description = Standing leaning-forward elbow drop. Hits overhead and forces crouch on ground hit or untechable knockdown on air hit. Slow startup and short range. Breaks one primer on block in the Continuum Shift games. Has 110% bonus proration, making it a solid hit confirm. Cannot be cancelled into anything, but any super or even an Astral is usually quick enough to be linked from it. From there, you'll usually need some meter in order to make use of this in combos, or link it from a counter hit. }} |Image = |Damage = 600 |Heat Gain = 248 |Description = Slow standing sweep kick. Hits low. Quite safe when blocked, where it has very solid frame advantage for pressure strings, but its slow startup can easily be punished if used recklessly. Can be canceled into super or Rapid Cancel only. Breaks one primer on block. No longer breaks a primer in BBCS:EX. BBCP: Can now Fatal Counter and causes stagger if so. }} |Image = |Damage = 500x3 |Heat Gain = 310x3 |Description = Jumps back while throwing three knives diagonally forward to the ground. Good range and relatively safe, though is mainly used as a combo tool mid combo due to lack of moves that can chain into it correctly. Though due to how far Hazama leaps back, it can be used to create some space. Breaks one primer on block. Staggers on counter hit. In Chronophantasma, this move can no longer pin the opponent to the ground on air hit. Cause ground bounce on hit and can cancel into any Drive moves in CP 2.0/Extend. }} |Image = |Damage = 700 |Heat Gain = 289 |Description = Sweeping inward slash with knife. Hits low. Knocks down the opponent, and very good for space control. Combos well into Devouring Fang and 2B. No longer possible to do so in BBCS:II or BBCS:EX, unless it is a counter. Good poke range, and one of Hazama's only footsie tools. Due to being a low-aimed attack to the ground, some characters can find a way around it with proper positioning (such as with a low-invulnerable footsie tool). }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat Gain = 124 |Description = A jumping open hand jab. Same as 2A, but only more downward. Run-of-the-mill jumping poke. Cancels into itself. Mainly used to check certain aerial approaches. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 450 |Heat Gain = 186 |Description = A jumping straight kick as he grabs his hat with a second motion where he brings his leg inward in a spin kick motion. A good jumping poke with decent range, but not that good for jump-ins due to its upward hitbox. Has a slight crossup hitbox on the second portion of the attack. Has quite a bit of untech time. }} (x5) (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 600 (1st Hit), 300 (2nd/3rd/4th Hit), 700 (5th Hit) |Heat Gain = 248 (1st Hit), 124 (2nd/3rd/4th Hit), 289 (5th Hit) |Description = Barrage of up to five rapid knife slashes while turning in multiple directions. Can be mashed for up to five hits. All hits are jump cancelable. No longer possible since BBCSII. Only the first 2 hits are jump cancelable. Last hit has bonus positive proration. Builds a lot of meter rapidly. CP: The meter gain on each hit has been lessened greatly, even though this move is still great for combos. It also does not float the opponent as high, so it can be possible to spam this move for a few repetitions during air-juggle combos. CP 2.0/Extend: 5th hit has more knockback. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 620 |Heat Gain = 256 |Description = Turning slash directly beneath. Has some startup. Has very good crossup hitbox, and can also be used for jump-in pressure. }} |Image = |Damage = 0, 1400 |Heat Gain = 0, 579 |Description = Kicks the opponent and sends them flying at an angle. Combos into 6D. No longer true in BBCS:EX. In BBCS:EX, it can be canceled by Serpent's Benediction or Hungry Coils. Possible to cancel into Hōtenjin before opponent is knocked away. Possible in BBCS (not BBCS:II) and BBCS:EX. CP 2.0/Extend: Does less knockback, allowing for more followups.}} |Image = |Damage = 0, 1800 |Heat Gain = 0, 745 |Description = Kicks the opponent backwards and sends them flying straight back. Combos into 5D on most opponents. No longer true in BBCSII. In BBCS:EX, it can be canceled by Serpent's Benediction or Hungry Coils. Possible to cancel into Hōtenjin before opponent is knocked away. Possible in BBCS (not BBCS:II) and BBCS:EX. In BBCP, this can wallbounce in the corner.}} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 0, 1400 |Heat Gain = 0, 579 |Description = Grabs the opponent, then smacks him down with his elbow. Sends the opponent straight down. Combos into j.2D, or 2B if done low enough. In BBCS:II or BBCS:EX, enemy bounces when they hit the ground allowing you to follow up with Devouring Fang. You may have to dash forward if you are high in the air. Of course, doing this low enough to the ground regardless enables a majority of quick ground moves to start a nice ground combo (such as a low-altitude air throw into a Jayoku Hōtenjin when there's enough meter as soon as Hazama lands). Bounces opponent higher in CP 2.0/Extend.}} |Image = |Damage = 0 |Heat Gain = 0 |Description = Counter Assault. Same as his 5B, thus unlike more further reaching Counter Assaults, its low range means it must be used a bit sparingly. }} Drive |English Name = Ouroboros |Japanese Name = ウロボロス Uroborosu |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat Gain = -- |Description = Launches a snake-like chain. Has a minimum range; chain has minimal stun inside this range. Ouroboros stocks are consumed by performing chain followups. Chains will clash with attacks and projectiles. Chains are special-cancelable on hit or block. Has projectile properties but will freeze Hazama if the hook touch Hakumen's Yukikaze. It should be noted each chain move has a "dead zone" where at a certain distance compared to up-close, it will do less damage and hitstun, so one needs to be mindful of this aspect when going for sequences of D attacks. The Ouroboros counter is instead changed into a gauge in Chronophantasma 2.0/Extend, and 1 stock is refilled when a chain connects on hit. }} (on the ground) |Image = |Damage = 300,500 (5D), 400,600 (6D), 400,600 (4D), 400,600 (2D) |Heat Gain = 124, 207 (5D), 165, 248 (6D), 165, 248 (4D), 165, 248 (2D) |Description = Throws a chain while standing on the ground. : Horizontal : Upward at a 30-degree angle. : Upward at a 70-degree angle. : Straight up. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 300,500 (j.D), 400,600 (j.8D), 200,500 (j.6D), 300,500 (j.4D), |Heat Gain = 124, 207 (j.D), 165, 248 (j.8D), 82, 207 (j.6D), 124, 207 (j.4D), |Description = Throws a chain while floating in midair. : Horizontal. : Upward at a 30-degree angle. : Downward at a 30-degree angle. : Downward at a 70-degree angle. : Straight down. Hazama is suspended in midair while performing this move. }} / / / (during Ouroboros) |English Name = |Japanese Name = ウロボロス各種派生行動 Uroborosu Kakushu Hasei Kōdō |Literal Translation = Ouroboros All-Kind Derivation Action |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat Gain = -- |Description = Followup actions during that consume Ouroboros stocks, in which Ouroboros does not need to connect with anything in order to input. Stocks are fully recharged by staying on the ground for a certain duration or if the opponent is hit by or blocks a chain. The Ouroboros counter is instead changed into a gauge in Chronophantasma 2.0/Extend, and 1 stock is refilled when a chain connects on hit. }} (during any Drive attack) |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat Gain = -- |Description = Hazama retracts the chain. Immediately cancels and retract the chain. Good for canceling whiffed or blocked chains. Possible to link multiple chains by canceling them on hit. Does not consume an Ouroboros stock. }} (during any Drive attack) |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat Gain = -- |Description = Hazama pulls himself up from his current position, then pulls himself in towards the grapple point. Momentum is stopped upon reaching the grapple point. In BBCSII, the momentum remains and in BBCS:EX, it is easier to cancel from the movement into an attack or another Drive. Consumes one Ouroboros stock. }} (during any Drive attack) |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat Gain = -- |Description = Hazama is suspended in place for a second, then pulls himself slightly beyond the grapple point. Momentum is stopped upon reaching the grapple point. Can cross through opponent. Good for crossups. Consumes one Ouroboros stock. }} (during any Drive attack) |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat Gain = -- |Description = Hazama immediately pulls himself straight towards the grapple point. Unlike B and C followups, retains momentum. Momentum can be canceled partially by performing a normal. Consumes one Ouroboros stock. }} Overdrive |English Name = Jörmungandr |Japanese Name = ヨルムンガンド Yorumungando |Image = |Damage = --- |Heat Gain = --- |Description = Releases the limiter on his chains, thus increasing the strength of Drive to erase their "dead zones" and also temporarily gains the Life Drain aura from his Unlimited form. This aura can also drain health at anytime such as during his Orochi Burensō animation or massive frames of hitstop on certain counter hits. }} Exceed Accel (during Overdrive) |English Name = Glimmering Fang of the Basilisk |Japanese Name =(冥蛇月光牙 Meija Gekkōga) |Image = |Damage =2000 4000 (Active Flow) |Heat Gain = |Description = New move in Centralfiction. Hazama hits the opponent several times, on the last hit he hits them up grabbing them with oroborous and slamming them into the ground, finishing with a giant energy pillar. }} Special Attacks CP: EX |English Name = Venom Sword |Japanese Name = 蛇刃牙 Jabaki |Literal Translation = Snake Blade Fang |Image = |Damage = 450 |Heat Gain = 186 |Description = Steps forward and flings his hand upward to toss forward an energy "sword" in the form of a snake's head. Staple short-range projectile poke and combo finisher. Wallbounces on counter hit. In BBCSII and BBCS:EX, it causes wallbounce mid-combo. Links into Jayoku Hōtenjin in corner on counterhit. BlazBlue: Chronophantasma: No longer knocks down on grounded hit even in mid combo, and only knocks down on air hit (and from there causes a wallbounce if close to the corner). Chronophantasma 2.0/Extend: Command changed from 236D to 236A. Can perform Jasetsu right afterwards as a followup input when Jabaki successfully lands. }} |English Name = Serpent's Benediction |Japanese Name = 蛇刹 Jasetsu |Literal Translation = Snake Temple |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat Gain = -- |Description = Enters a stance while gathering energy on one of his arms. Followups after it can only be done after 7 frames upon entering the stance. After 25 frames/2 seconds within the stance, followup attacks become "charged" and are identifiable by blue after-trail. Can be canceled with A, B, C, or D, or ends automatically after a set duration. BBCP: Charged follow ups are now instead available after 51 frames, and now give Hazama a green after-trail aura instead of a blue one. Charges faster in CP 2.0/Extend. }} (during Serpent's Benediction) |English Name = Falling Fang |Japanese Name = 裂閃牙 Ressenga |Literal Translation = Rending Flash Fang |Image = |Damage = 700 (Normal), 900 (S) |Heat Gain = 434 (Normal), 538 (S) |Description = Overhead turning agile "claw slash" slamming attack with snake energy trailing. Hits overhead. Charged version becomes airborne faster, has lower-body invulnerability, and has higher attack level and damage. Uncharged version advantageous on block (+2). Charged version extremely advantageous on block (+8). In BBCS:EX, charged version breaks guard primer on block. It can also ground bounce on air hit. Mainly used as either a hit confirm mixup tool, or usually for wakeup pressure. In BBCP:EX, it now does normal knockdown on hit with increased start-up, with the charged version causing ground bounce. }} (during Serpent's Benediction) |English Name = Rising Fang |Japanese Name = 牙昇脚 Gashōkyaku |Literal Translation = Fang Rising Leg |Image = |Damage = 700 (Normal), 1000 (S) |Heat Gain = 579 (Normal), 828 (S) |Description = Outward crescent kick that moves backward via a hidden blade that sticks out on Hazama's leading leg (and once again is trailed by snake energy). Invulnerable startup and is Hazama's only invincible rising anti-air though has some tight execution making not as suitable for instant reaction (especially since Jasetsu itself has some startup delay, and followups can't be used until 7 frames have passed). Launches on hit. Charged version Fatal Counters and has higher attack level. If performed immediately upon activating 214D, there is a 6-frame window between activation and when invulnerability kicks in. In BBCS:EX, it causes wallbounce on corner, enhancing Hazama's combo possibilities. Also, both versions break a guard primer on block. BlazBlue: Chronophantasma: Now launches straight upward, enabling Hazama to convert this into many of his j.C loops (and the charged version now does multiple hits). Can perform during Jakatsu's animation to make Hazama rise a bit up and forward instead of backward (but at the cost it loses its Fatal Counter property). The float effect is higher in CP: EX/2.0. }} (during Serpent's Benediction) |English Name = Devouring Fang |Japanese Name = 残影牙 Zan'eiga |Literal Translation = Tracing Fang |Image = |Damage = 1000 (Normal), 1200 (S) |Heat Gain = 621 (Normal), 745 (S) |Description = Hazama sends a wave of snake-like energy along the ground with an inward scooping knife slash. Hits low. Breaks one guard primer on block. Launches and vacuums the opponent on hit. Tends to be slow on startup, but it's very powerful for mixup, especially if spaced properly. Charged version deals additional damage and has higher attack level, as well as having better proration for combos. In BBCSII, the opponent is wildly flung instead with a higher launch effect, messing up some previous combo timings, though the move still has its pulling effect (this only applies to the charged version) Comes out much faster in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. BBCP:EX: Causes stagger/crumple on normal hit, and has decreased start-up time. }} (during Serpent's Benediction) |English Name = Serpent's Haste |Japanese Name = 構え中断 Kamae Chūdan |Literal Translation = Stance Break |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat Gain = -- |Description = Cancels Serpent's Benediction/Jasetsu.Has some recovery. }} or (during Serpent's Benediction) |English Name = Serpent's Redemption |Japanese Name = 蛇滑 Jakatsu |Literal Translation = Snake Slide |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat Gain = -- |Description = New additional move in CP. During Jasetsu, Hazama either dashes forward or backward depending on the direction input. Followups executed right during the movement period (at the beginning frames) carry on the movement during their animations; for example, Rising Fang moves forward if done right during the forward dash and so forth. Often used during tight combo executions in order to allow most of the follow ups moves to connect. The forward version can be used indefinitely to extend Jasetsu's time. Backwards version for follow up inputs is used as a feint and frame-trap gimmick, and also enables enough time for his other followups to be charged up on time, all while he can reposition himself favorably during his stance, but if left alone it will automatically cancel his stance. Both versions however, if not cancelled into anything, tend to have a bit of recovery compared to Hazama's forward and backward dash. }} (in the air) |English Name = Wind Serpent's Fang |Japanese Name = 飛鎌突 Hirentotsu |Literal Translation = Flying Sickle Thrust |Image = |Damage = 700 |Heat Gain = 579 |Description = Aerial backward heel swinging spin kick aimed downward. Breaks one guard primer on block. Knocks opponent to the ground. Good air combo finisher. In BBCS:EX, it can be used along with 5C and 2C in order to create some kind of loop via Tiger Knee-style input. It is: 5C, 2C, j.214B. Repeat. The input: 5C, 2C, 21478B. Harder than it looks/sounds since the jump cancel may overlap with the Hirentotsu input. You must delay 5C properly in order to pick up properly. Can be TK'd/Tiger Knee'd, but also can only be done once per air time and disables all other air actions until Hazama lands (and also has some landing recovery). It also somewhat halts his aerial momentum as it's executed. BlazBlue: Chronophantasma: The loop as seen in Extend no longer seems to work, since the opponent may be able to recover sooner. CP 2.0/Extend: Opponent can now recover via emergency tech upon hitting the ground. }} |English Name = Bloody Fangs |Japanese Name = 牙砕衝 Gasaishō |Literal Translation = Fang Smashing Piercer |Image = |Damage = 0 |Heat Gain = 0 |Description = Red aura surrounds Hazama, who then grabs the opponent with his twirling knife via his leading hand and shreds them once, thus stunning them into a guard crush animation. Command throw. Leaves opponent standing in hitstun into the aforementioned guard crush animation. Prorates heavily while inflicting no damage and has a short amount of range, though it reaches a bit more further than his normal throw, and can be used for ambiguous resets. In BBCSII, it gives 5 heat. Invulnerable throughout latter half of move. In BBCS:EX, invulnerability is moved to the beginning of the move. }} |English Name = Hungry Coils |Japanese Name = 蛇咬 Jakō |Literal Translation = Snake Bite |Image = |Damage = 0,2000 |Heat Gain = 0, 828 |Description = Shoots a chain with a small red aura at a 45-degree angle. If the chain connects, it will latch onto the opponent, after which Hazama will swing the chain in the opposite direction forcefully, slamming opponents into the back wall. Air unblockable as a blockable throw that only hits airborne opponents (but can be barrier blocked). Particularly effective if used while Hazama himself is in the corner, as doing so will drop the opponent right next to him. Too close however might make the wallbounce occur too soon, messing up some opportunities. Very space dependent for follow up scenarios and is a difficult anti-air to properly use due to some blind-spots, especially if baited and if the opponent is still grounded. BBCP: Can now Fatal Counter, but the wallbounce on this move is shortened to where Hazama has to be even closer in the corner to follow it up. Otherwise, it will inflict a fairly far ground slide instead. }} Distortion Drives |English Name = Serpent's Infernal Rapture |Japanese Name = 蛇翼崩天刃 Jayoku Hōtenjin |Literal Translation = Snake Wing Crumbling Heaven Blade |Image = |Damage = 2500 |Heat Gain = 0 |Description = Hazama disappears offscreen via an afterimage warp, then kicks the opponent sky-high with an energy pillar that reaches up to the heavens. Can Fatal Counter. Breaks one guard primer on block. Sends opponent clear off the top of the stage, untechable until opponent touches the ground. Can even hit OTG. Its Fatal Counter property can lead to a majority of Hazama's infamous Jayoku-based combos. 6 frames of startup before superflash, hits on same frame as superflash. Quite laggy when blocked, so it can only be used in combos or punishing attacks. Now affected more in terms of damage deterioration in BBCSII, as chaining it from even 1 hit weakens the attack more via forced proration. BEWARE, if Hazama ends up too close to his foe just before the attack comes out, it can be countered with a throw, so caution and proper spacing should be considered. The attack can also be punished by most long invincibility moves (such as a C Inferno Divider) through the attacking frames as Hazama will always end up close to the opponent, so reckless use of it is not considered during neutral game. Also, Hazama does not warp full-screen, so the opponent if pushed outside of a certain range can have this move whiff quite horribly. Even then, the range of this move is fairly short so it's much more effective as a close-quarters punisher. Not to mention it's already notable for its low P1 rating, so combos after this move normally don't offer much reward without a Fatal Counter hit. BlazBlue: Chronophantasma: No longer Fatal Counters, though the move hasn't changed that much. }} |English Name = Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent |Japanese Name = 蛟竜烈華斬 Mizuchi Rekkazan |Literal Translation = Serpent Dragon Violent Luster Slash |Image = |Damage = 200,0,500x8,3200 |Heat Gain = 0 |Description = Summons a portal that snares the opponent, pulls/hooks them in with Ouroboros for a barrage of wild-rapid slashes, then summons darkness serpents to strike the foe away. Portal appears on the ground underneath opponent, and can catch airborne opponents who are low enough to the ground. Has a minimum range, so using it too close to the opponent can result in a whiff that's bound to be punished. Is a blockable throw, despite appearances. Hits low. A strange bug can happen if used against Hakumen's barrier, causing the 'chain' part of the move to grab at nothing, and Hazama will perform the rest of the move as usual without anything caught in it. Have Hakumen hit an Ouroboros to create the barrier and then have Hazama perform the move, then when the chain comes out, Hakumen will soon be free and move towards Hazama to block or counter the final hit of the attack. His Drives, Yukikaze, and Astral can work on this. Chronophantsama: No longer hits low, thus it can be blocked in anyway possible. The new Overdrive version has Hazama turn into his real Terumi form after a few extra slashes, locking the opponent into a small binding barrier as they fly through the air very slowly. As the darkness serpents emerge, Hazama then finishes with a upward kick with his following leg, then push-kicks down with his leading leg to send the serpents down at once, causing wallbounce. Hazama then puts back on his hat and chuckles to himself. }} (during Serpent's Benediction) |English Name = The Serpent's Unholy Wrath |Japanese Name = 大蛇武錬葬 Orochi Burensō |Literal Translation = Great Serpent Martial Tempering Burial |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat Gain = -- |Description = New DD as of BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. Dashes forward to grab his target during his Jasetsu stance. Upon connecting, Hazama removes his hat to reveal his Terumi ego as he lifts his opponent up with Ouroboros in a binding barrier. He then rises up with a knee attack to them and forcibly slams him/her down to the ground with a turning midair kick followed by a heel drop on the downed target, then stomps the opponent several times. He then sweeps them off the ground and finishes with a backward kick trailed by an energy snake. Unblockable Throw, can only be used near the opponent. Often used during forward version Jakatsu to ensure connecting. Used during pressure strings. However, during some circumstances, it's possible to throw break this move, so it often must be setup well enough to ensure the opponent does not expect it. }} Astral Heat |English Name = Hungry Darkness of 1000 Souls |Japanese Name = 千魂冥烙 Senkon Meiraku |Literal Translation = Thousand Souls Dark Branding |Image = |Damage = Death |Heat Gain = 0 |Description = A large amount of Ouroboros chains rise from the ground around Hazama in a cage formation. If they connect, Hazama bursts with energy as several snakes rise up from the ground, coalescing into a giant snake that delivers a fatal bite to the opponent. When the dust settles, Hazama has transitioned into Terumi, standing over his opponent and holding his tie over their lifeless corpse. Completely invulnerable on startup. Can combo off of 6A. The motion is the same as Geese Howard's Raging/Raising Storm from the SNK series of games, so the command 63214632143D is a common bypass for such a difficult command. Other viable inputs include a 1080 Rotation before entering neutral frames, or 412363214123D. }} |-| Lost Saga= Category:Move List